


Your Ego Is Bigger Than Your Dick

by abysmalMitochondria, LAURENSFUCKER666 (Kinkshame)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abysmalMitochondria/pseuds/abysmalMitochondria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshame/pseuds/LAURENSFUCKER666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do two men end up going from "Fuck you." to "Fuck me."?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ego Is Bigger Than Your Dick

Alexander Hamilton sat on the barstool, staring into his rum. He was unaware of the fact that in the other corner of the bar, Thomas Jefferson was also staring at something. He wasn't staring at a drink, however. Thomas was staring at Alexander. He licked his lips as he slowly walked over to where the younger man was sitting.

"Hello, Alexander. Fancy seeing you here." Thomas sneered.

Alexander's head perked up, and as soon as he saw that Thomas Jefferson was standing next to him, his face fell.

"Thomas Jefferson." Alexander did not feel like dealing with Thomas the cunt at that moment. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Ouch, Alexander, that hurt." Thomas pouted sarcastically. "How do you know I'm not just being friendly?"

"Cut the bullshit. Everyone in America knows you don't talk to people just to be friendly. I'm insulted that you think me stupid enough to miss the fact that all you're looking for is a fight." Alexander took a swig of his rum and slammed his glass in the table.

"Good point, but I'm not looking for a fight." A smirk played at Thomas' lips. "I just find it extremely entertaining to watch your life fall apart. Look around Alexander, everyone hates you. For some ungodly reason you thought it would be wise to tell the entire world what an evil little goblin man you really are." Alexander shot up out of his barstool and curled his fists into balls.

"Thomas, don't think for a second that I won't shove my entire foot up your ass." Alexander clenched his teeth. He could feel the rage boiling within him.

"There's no need." A sly grin spread across Thomas' face. "Your shoes already look like they're covered in shit."

"If you know me, you know I have no problem with fighting shitbags like you." Alexander stepped closer to Thomas.

"What are you gonna do?" Thomas looked Alexander up and down. "Head butt my kneecaps?"

"No, I'll do this." Before Thomas could do anything about it Alexander had shoved him to the ground. Alexander stared down at Thomas on the floor. Three bar stools and a glass of rum had gone down along with Thomas. The two men were so caught up in their rage they did't seem to notice the people staring a them.

"You two!" Thomas and Alexander both looked up to find the bar owner towering over both of them. "Get out!"

"But-" Alexander began to protest before the bar owner grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the door. Thomas stumbled to his feet and brushed the dirt off his overcoat.

"Do I have to use force with you as well?" The bar owner asked Thomas.

"No..." Thomas grumbled as he stomped out of the bar. Once Thomas had left the bar he looked around the dark streets of New York only to find Hamilton standing there waiting for him.

"Great job you condescending cunt. You and your shitty little remarks got us thrown out." Alexander said before placing his hands on his hips.

"We wouldn't have gotten thrown out if you hadn't lost your fucking temper like a bratty six year old!" Thomas took a step closer to Alexander, backing him into an alleyway.

"Oh please." Alexander stopped backing up and took a small step closer to Thomas. "You were off in France eating fancy food in the sun while I was here actually fighting for something. When you came back you immediately got promoted to Secretary of State, and then when Washington doesn't treat you like a king, you bitch and whine? If you think I'm the once that acts like a bratty six year old, Thomas, I worry for your mental state."

"My mental state?" Thomas pointed at himself and laughed. "One of us here decided to go and publish and unnecessary pamphlet, and it sure as hell wasn't me!" 

"Fuck you!" Alexander yelled as he lunged at Thomas. Thomas toppled to the ground, but was quick to his feet. Alexander pulled his fist pack and punched Thomas square in the jaw. Alexander was a good fighter, but Thomas was bigger and stronger. Thomas grabbed Alexander by the shoulder and pinned him up against one of the brick walls within the dimly lit alley. Thomas had his hand against Alexander's throat, and he fully expected the smaller man to start yelling, but he didn't. Everything was completely silent. Thomas could see Alexander's breath in the moonlight. Thomas closed his eyes, and slowly leaned towards Alexander's lips. When their lips connected, Alexander grabbed Thomas' hips, pulling him closer. 

"Eager, are we?" Thomas chuckled. He kissed Alexander harder with a small burst of rage. He moved his hands downwards, pushing them up and underneath Alexander's shirt. His hands roamed over Alexander's torso, lightly tweaking his nipples. Alexander moaned. 

"You're moaning like a whore, you know that, right?" Thomas leaned in and kissed him again, this time harder. "Scratch that. You are a whore." He grabbed a fistful of Alexander's hair, and pulled his ear to his mouth, whispering lustfully into it. 

"On your knees. Now." Alexander whined and obeyed, dropping to his knees at Thomas' feet. "You know what to do." Alexander scrambled to undo Thomas' pants. He pulled them down swiftly, and was greeted with Thomas' giant member. Thomas was fully erect. Alexander began to lick stripes from the base of his cock to the tip of it. He swirled his tongue around it's head, making sure to drag it slowly over his slit. 

Thomas held back moans, and Alexander didn't stop. He opened his mouth wide and slowly eased down onto Thomas' cock. He started to bob his head up and down, and Thomas couldn't control his moans anymore. His pleasure started mounting, and he took Alexander by the hair and shoved his face deeper into his cock. 

"Swallow, whore." He came buckets into Alexander's mouth. Alexander drank every single drop, and when he pulled away, he licked his lips. He started undoing his own pants, and when they were off, he started to stroke his own member. Thomas stopped him.

"Don't you dare. I have something in store for you." Alexander's eyes shone with lust as Thomas spinned him around and pulled him up, pushing him against the alley wall. He slowly inserted a finger into Alexander's ass. He squealed in pain, but Thomas added a second finger and a third. Before long, pain became unbearable pleasure. He started moaning louder and louder, before Thomas roughly slammed his dick into Alexander's ass. He let out a cry of pain, but once again, it turned to pleasure as Thomas started to fuck Alexander roughly, hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

Alexander's ass was aching, but Thomas didn't slow down. He began to jerk off Alexander, pumping up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts. If wasn't long before Alexander came. Thomas came too, and pulled out quickly. It leaked all over Alexander's clothes, and before long he was covered in cum. They lay there for a minute, panting, before Thomas spoke up.

"I hope you know that I don't hate you any less."  
He buttoned up his pants and walked out of the alleyway, leaving Alexander up against the wall, yearning for Thomas' touch once more. Alexander regained his balance before pulling up his pants and butting them. He then stumbled out of the alleyway and ran to catch up with Thomas.

"Thomas!" He called out to him. Thomas stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"What?" Thomas said in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Be sure never to speak ill of me. Or else the entirety of congress will be finding out exactly where this stain came from." Alexander turned around and pointed to the cum stain on the back of his jacket.

"Fuck you." Thomas grumbled as he turned around and began walking off.

"You already did that!" Alexander told Thomas before turning and walking the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Lin.


End file.
